The Pack
by SiriuslyBookInclined
Summary: Under MAJOR reconstruction. Pay no heed to this one chapter.


**Disclaimer: Still don't own DC rights. Maybe next time.**

**(A/N)-**

The Team is mentioned quite a bit, but the story mainly focuses on the Academy and Pack. Boys do get added to the Academy. It's a little slow in beginning.

* * *

"Her vitals are good, I think she'll wake soon."

The voice sounded distant. It was women's that I had never heard. I worked to open my eyes, but found that the effort was too tiring. I attempted moving my arms next, but it was like trying to move a mountain and as I began to grow more aware of the fabrics touching my skin, I realized I couldn't move even if I wanted to. They had bound my legs and arms and I grew uneasy at the thought that I didn't know who "they" were.

Just when I began trying to remember how I got there I started to feel drowsy. Before I knew what was happening I was quickly dragged back into unconsciousness.

When I awoke next, I wasn't sure how much time had passed. Knowing that my eyelids refused to budge, I tried to get a handle of my surroundings with my other senses.

I could still feel the binding around my feet and hands, which I attempted to ignore to help lower my anxiety. Instead I focused on what else I could sense. I knew I was lying on some sort of bed, I could feel a sheet beneath me and I wasn't terribly uncomfortable. A beeping sound could be heard from my left and I could make out faint voices that I somehow knew weren't talking about me. Probably because of how far away they were.

I sighed internally once I sensed my brain begging for rest. My body was so drained of energy. I reluctantly let myself fall back to sleep.

"She's supposed to be awake by now," I heard a man complain as I awoke once again. I had company.

"Give it time, she had too many serious injuries, she's healing much faster than the doctor or Hawkwoman can believe," I heard a woman with an odd accent reprimand. I felt slightly comforted by the fact that they wanted me to heal.

The two were silent for a moment, which allowed me to pick up on the number of individuals breathing. There were three people in the room, maybe four. Just as I began to wonder why the other two weren't speaking another voice spoke up and I was surprised by the familiar accent.

"Thanagarians are not above sending children as spies; we do not want a repeat of before, we should stay on guard," the women with a Thanagarian lilt to her voice warned. Her advice was bothersome. Someone from Thanagar would not disapprove of their own people's tactics.

"She might've run away, we should not make assumptions," the other woman declared. "John, are you picking anything up?"

"Yes, but not much… It's difficult to decipher. She's practically awake, but her mind won't let her body rise out of its slumber. She can hear us right now, I believe. I could be wrong. I will wait till she awakens before going any further." This man had a deep voice that was kind of intimidating.

"How much longer till she wakes up? I have other matters to deal with," the other man complained. I decided to call him the complainer.

"Matters more important than this?" The Thanagarian scoffed.

"Some," the complainer defended.

"It should be any minute," the man named John answered.

Finally, I thought to myself. I felt myself relax slightly, despite them thinking I might be a spy, I didn't believe they wanted to hurt me.

The exhaustion was back. Caught off guard, it had a firm grasp on me, I fought frantically against it, trying desperately to stay awake, but I was dragged under.

When I awoke next it felt like seconds had passed since I had fallen asleep, but my body felt a hundred times stronger. I opened my eyes.

Bright lights shined down on me and I had to blink a few times before my eyes could adapt. Once adjusted to the light I was able to focus on my surroundings. My bed was slightly propped up, allowing me to see everything in my room, including a man adorned in a black cape and mask, a woman wearing a tiara and the colors red, white, and blue, a green man, and unsurprisingly a red-haired woman with beautiful wings.

I no longer felt safe, even at the sight of my own kind. I pulled against my cuffs and they easily snapped. I reached behind me for my bow only to quickly realize the idiocy of that action. With every move I made my body protested.

The four surprised faces became quickly composed and they were all standing in no time.

"We don't want to hurt you, the binding was for our protection," the women in the tiara explained. Although I didn't believe her I knew I had no other choice. I slowly laid back and they sat back down.

"Why are you here?" the Thanagarian demanded. Tiara lady glared at her.

"You look familiar," my voice came out scratchy and rough, which surprised me, but the others paid no notice, instead they turned to look at the Thanagarian.

"As do you, but I have seen many of my people. Your appearance does nothing to help me figure out who you are. Why are you here?" she stated coldly. Despite her hostility I tried to answer her question. I clutched my head as a memory failed me.

"I- I don't know. Where am I?" My voice cleared up slightly.

"Earth," the other woman answered. "Let me explain, see if anything helps you remember. I am known as Wonderwoman here, she is Hawkwoman, that is Batman," she pointed to the man with the mask whom I figured was the complainer due to his frustrated expression, "and that is Martian Manhunter." He was the green one. "We protect Earth, along with others. Martian Manhunter found you while on a mission. It looked as if you had fallen from the sky, from incredibly high up. We found you alone. You've been here for a week, recovering. Thanagar is no friend to Earth so we have kept a close watch on you. "

I tried to process what she was saying. None of it made sense. Why was I here?

"We're going to ask you some questions. We'll start off easy. Well what we hope is easy for you," the compla- Batman explained. He gestured for Hawkwoman to speak.

"What's your name?" she began.

It took me a moment before a memory floated through my mind.

"Raven. My mother said my wings reminded her of your Earth bird."

"Okay, Raven, can you remember your last name? Or even your parents' names?"

It was almost painful to sit there and drag up the little information I had available to me. My mind felt empty.

"Vat. Raven Vat. My father is Nadir Vat. My mother's dead, but her name was Haani if that helps. I have a sister too. Aya is her name, she's older, looks around 22 in Earth years." Hawkwoman seemed surprised by the information.

"You're related to Krandor Vat? The High Mor?"

"Yes, he was my grandfather, he passed a year ago."

"You're father is the new High Mor?" She asked slowly. I thought for a moment.

"Yes."

"She's a spy."

"What? What is a High Mor?" Wonderwoman questioned.

"The leader of Thanagar. The Resistance must be hiding and rebuilding Thanagar on a different planet," Hawkwoman explained. The four of them looked troubled.

"Finish the questioning so John may determine what she's doing here," Batman instructed.

"How old are you?"

"I am not sure of my exact age. But on this planet I look seventeen years."

Hawkwoman studied me before glancing at Batman who nodded in response. I tried not to fidget.

"How did you fall?"

Her question caught me off guard and a memory arose, but quickly faded away before I could grasp it.

"I don't remember," I answered, now slightly frustrated.

"Did you come here with anyone?"

I searched everywhere in my mind for an answer, but kept hitting walls. It was like the memory was on the tip of my tongue, but I'd completely lose it when I got close to finding out what it was.

"I don't know."

"Were you born on Thanagar?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Did your father send you?"

I clutched my head again as a headache began to grow. I tried so hard to remember.

"Did you do this to me? Why can't I remember?"

"We would not do this," Wonderwoman answered defensively.

"John," Batman stated to which the Martian nodded.

"May I take a look at your memories? We must find out if you are a threat. I'll be in your mind."

I tensed, but I knew I didn't have anything to hide. Well that I knew of.

I nodded my consent and barely a moment later I could feel something seeping into my head. It was uncomfortable, but I knew it needed to be done. I looked at Batman whose eyes were suspicious and hoped I wasn't hiding anything.

It was only a few moments before Martian Manhunter left my mind.

"Most of her memories are blocked. At first I thought it was because of the fall, that maybe part of her brain suffered damage and that it was healing, but it is as if there is a wall. And she did not put it there herself. Someone has tampered with her memories."

The four adults turned to stare at me and I tried to shrink myself.

"Could you find anything? There must've been something. She knows some information," Batman pointed out.

"Raven knows basic information. Name, date of birth, family, some small details of her childhood, but she does remember how to fight. Hand-to-Hand combat, Archery, anything related to combat she remembers. Whoever put her here wanted her to be able to defend herself."

"Who gave you that bow and arrow? Or the ring and belt?" Hawkwoman asked suddenly. "Nth metal is hard to come by."

I thought for a moment.

"I believe my father gave me the bow and arrows along with the ring. And I think my mother gave me the belt."

Hawkwoman frowned and her idea seemed to fade away.

I glanced down at the ring on my right hand and then to my belt and realized they kept it on me to speed up the healing.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

"We are not sure. The League will have to discuss what to do," Batman answered.

"I don't want to hurt any of you."

"I know," Martian Manhunter answered.

The four of them stood up and began walking out. Wonderwoman, the last of the four gave me reassuring nod before leaving.

I slumped down on the bed and cursed my memory.

I looked to my left. To see the machine emanating the loud building and took notice of my bandaged left wing. The black feathers were ruffled and disordered and I began to register the ache in my wings. I tentatively touched the bandages and winced at the pain. I placed my head in my hands and a few tears streamed down my face.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
